


Uptown Funk, feat. Fancy

by asilentherald



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Clubbing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentherald/pseuds/asilentherald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was three beers and two shots in when the song came on.</p><p>“Doh. Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk, feat. Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I couldn't get the damn song out of my head and this ended up happening. Oops? Mucho thanks to M, as always!
> 
> Enjoy!

Merlin was three beers and two shots in when the song came on.

_“Doh. Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh.”_

Gwen squealed loudly and looped an arm through Elena’s elbow and dragged her to the dance floor before she could so much as sip her beer. Lance glanced at Merlin.

“You know you want to go,” he grinned.

“Maybe I don’t fancy making a fool of myself tonight,” Merlin replied lightly.

_“This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold.”_

“Seriously?” he snorted. “Not when _Uptown Funk_ comes on.”

Merlin was already starting to dance to the song. Lance shook his head and shoved him toward the crowd.

“Just go, or you’ll regret it later!” he laughed.

Merlin didn’t need to be told twice. The rhythmic thrashing of bodies sucked him right into the heart of it all where the music was loud and everything smelled like sweat and excitement. It was a little rank, if Merlin was being honest, but he didn’t a flying fuck tonight. He let his hips fly and his arms flail and hoped he didn’t give anyone a bloody nose.

_“I’m too hot – hot damn.”_

While there was no bloodshed, he did slam into some prat trying to cross the dance floor with a drink in hand.

“Watch it!” he snarled.

“You watch it!” Merlin shouted back. He turned away from the prat and tried to get back into the throng, but the people around them had kindly given them enough space to hash it out. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

“Let go, mate,” Merlin said, trying to shove free. He’d gotten rid of his glass, the man’s attention and bright blue eyes focused entirely on Merlin.

“You’re made me spill the whole damn thing. You’re buying me another one,” demanded the man. He was a fraction shorter than him, Merlin realized as he took in his appearance. He was fucking gorgeous, even if he was a prat, and Merlin almost forgot to reply to his assholery.  

“Uh. I’m busy right now. After the song,” Merlin said, shooting him a grin and attempting to twist away back toward the crowd of dancing people rapidly closing back in on them. It was poorly coordinated, Merlin would later admit.

“I’m not – oof!”

Merlin tripped right into the man, banging heads, his arms flopping awkwardly around him as he tried to keep steady. The man’s hands balanced Merlin again, setting him straight. He found he quite liked the feel of the man’s hands on him. His clear eyes seemed to get a little darker as they watched Merlin’s face, his eyes flitting lower to watch Merlin lick his lips and smile.

“I’d really like to dance to this song,” Merlin stated after a moment, leaning in a little closer. He was already starting to move again. He raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. The man stiffened for only a second before letting his arms wind around Merlin’s waist. Merlin could feel his whole body surrender and relax against him.

“You looked good before,” he said, quietly enough to be a secret, his lips brushing the shell of Merlin’s ear. “I got distracted by you when I was trying to cut across.”

He ran his hands across Merlin’s back, settling them on his hips where his t-shirt rode up. He thumbed the skin exposed there. Merlin felt the chill of metal on his hot skin and leaned into him shamelessly, pressing their groins together. They were both obviously hard.

“What kind of prat tries to cut across a ton of people dancing? You could’ve gone around.”

“It was a faster route,” said the man, scowling. “I had a good reason.”

“Doesn’t fucking matter really. It’s simple club etiquette,” Merlin said. It was his turn to glare at him. They locked eyes and stopped mid-motion.

_“Stop! Wait a minute. Fill my cup put some liquor in it.”_

Merlin made an annoyed sound and ground down on him, turning around and pressing his arse into the man’s crotch. The man let out a low, slow groan, almost a growl, his hips meeting Merlin halfway. He could feel his insistent hardness prodding his rear. Merlin reached back and ran his hand through the man’s soft golden hair, turning his face toward Merlin. He twisted, aiming to meet his mouth, but the man had other ideas. He kept one hand on his hip, his cold ring sending shivers and spikes right below his navel with every pass of his fingers teasing at his top of his jeans. The other slid up Merlin’s chest, a finger catching on his nipple through his sweat soaked shirt, and dragged the neck of the tee down. He planted his lips on his neck near the join with his shoulder and _bit_.

Merlin almost came right then and there.

“Fuck,” he gasped. The man’s hand on his hip kept him from excitedly jerking away. Merlin was glad for it. He didn’t want to let up the dancing, the grinding, the altogether increasing insanity thrumming in his blood. This man – this _clotpole_ who thought he was important enough to cut across during fucking _Uptown Funk_ – was actually making Merlin insane.

 _“Up-town funk you up. Uptown funk you up._ ”

He punctuated every other word with a filthy nip or kiss, Merlin responding with a press back of his hips. He could feel the man’s breath coming hard and uneven as he kissed up the side of Merlin’s neck and his teeth grazed his ear lobe. Merlin let out a lost whimper and his head fell back, giving the man all the space he needed to worship Merlin’s neck properly.

The song ended before he finished, replaced by the ever-classy _Shots_. Merlin wasn’t sure if he should draw away, if the man wanted to go on, even if Merlin’s body screamed for him to stay.

The man’s arms tightened around him.

“I’m Arthur,” he whispered, chin propped on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin,” he replied.

“Can I confess something, Merlin?” he said. He loosened his hold on Merlin just enough for him to turn around and face Arthur in the loop of his embrace. “I can’t stand _Uptown Funk_.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. Arthur looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“I don’t kid about overplayed tripe,” Arthur said somberly.

“ _Tripe?_ I’ll give you overplayed, but seriously? It’s popular for a reason!”

“And I can’t bloody stand it,” he said cheerily. “Now. How about that drink?”

Merlin glared at him.

“Only if you buy me one after another dance.”

“Demanding,” Arthur said, laughing, though his eyes sparkled with challenge and excitement. Merlin was starting to like his prospects quite a lot.

“You insult _Uptown Funk_ , you buy me a drink.”

“Does that go both ways? If you insult my favorite song—”

“If I manage to do that – which I won’t, because I love every kind of music out there,” he added, not missing the exaggerated eyeroll Arthur made, “I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“Challenge accepted,” Arthur said. He started to grin, looking just as excited and wolfish. “Now. How about that drink?”

* * *

Two days later, Merlin found himself at a pizzeria around the corner from his old university campus in a nice jumper and his hair properly done up, courtesy of Gwen and Morgana. They’d confiscated all his scarves to prevent him from hiding the very obvious trail of lovebites down the side of his neck.

Arthur turned the corner and smiled smugly as he approached.

“Merlin,” he said by way of greeting, that smug look not faltering once as he opened the restaurant door for him. “You’re looking gorgeous today.”

“Are you ogling my arse, prat?” Merlin asked, looking back at Arthur. He had a shit-eating grin on, looking completely shameless as he put his hands in the pockets of his blazer and shrugged.

“Just calling it like I see it,” said Arthur.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Merlin muttered.

“What’s that? You’re on a date with someone as stunningly handsome as me?” Arthur grinned. A waiter seated them at their table. Merlin waited to answer until after they had their water in hand.

“That I’m out with someone who thinks _Fancy_ is a fucking masterpiece,” Merlin said.

Arthur looked like he wanted to laugh. Merlin glared at him and bit into the fresh bread on the table viciously.

“You can’t talk. You like _Anaconda_ ,” Arthur said pointedly.

“I like Nicki,” he corrected. “Besides, _Baby Got Back_ is a classic, _Anaconda_ aside.”

“Yeah? Know all the words?”

“Rapped it at my secondary talent show,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

“That I’d have loved to see. Spotty little Merlin, up on stage—”

“Shut up, you ass,” Merlin grumbled. He drank half his water. “I didn’t actually do it.”

“Shame,” Arthur said, giving him an appraising look. “I was going to ask for a demonstration after dinner.”

“What makes you think we’re doing anything after?” Merlin asked, raising one eyebrow. Arthur at least had the grace to blush a little. It made him look even more attractive, goddamn it.

“Well, you seemed pretty eager the other night, and you didn’t even know my name then,” said Arthur.

“I was drunk off my arse, mate,” Merlin said, shaking his head. “That’s not my usual thing.”

“Maybe you’ll make an exception for me.”

He could have sounded like a complete arse, entitled and expectant, and Merlin would’ve dropped a few tenners on the table and left – but he didn’t at all.

“We’ll see,” he finally said.

He drank some more water, watching Arthur through his eyelashes. He fiddled with his napkin before placing it on his lap. Merlin smiled and put the glass aside.

“I _might_ change my mind if you don’t turn out to be a total knob who happens to enjoy Igloo Australia,” Merlin said. Arthur looked up, a little more tentative than before. Merlin leaned forward a little. “Answer this next question very carefully, all right? What’s your favorite movie in the Cornetto Trilogy?”

Arthur grinned, easing right back into a confident stance, and suddenly Merlin was glad the night was still young.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon easily slipped into Merlin’s life when he wasn’t watching. There were dates whenever their schedules permitted it, nights spent at each other’s apartments – nothing groundbreaking or terribly serious. Their conversations bordered on arguments at first yet quickly dissolved into playful, if not sometimes biting, banter. They seemed to get a special joy out of driving each other a little mad, be it with their words or their mouths.

Three months later Merlin realized some of his clothes were in Arthur’s apartment, and Arthur had a spare toothbrush in his bathroom and kept his favorite mug in his kitchen.

One Friday morning Merlin stared at the innocuous red mug.

His phone rang. Arthur’s name flashed across the screen.

“Hey,” he answered.

“Hey yourself,” Arthur said. He could hear Arthur smiling in his words. “What’re you up to now?”

“Breakfast. I’ve got to head to work a little early today,” Merlin said. He paused to yawn and watched coffee slowly fill his pot. “You at work already?”

“I’m walking there now,” Arthur said. He sighed; Merlin briefly heard Central London rush hour traffic in the background. “Look, I just wanted – can you come over tonight?”

“Sure,” Merlin said. He felt completely awake now. “Something wrong?”

“No. Not at all, actually. I just want to talk,” Arthur said hastily.

“Are you sure—?”

“Yes, Merlin,” he said. Merlin could hear him rolling his eyes from across the city. “Go drink your coffee before it gets cold or you’ll be in a shite mood all day.”

“Prat,” Merlin said automatically.

“You love it,” Arthur said.

“I do,” Merlin admitted. They’d never quite gotten past insults, and suddenly there were mentioning things like love, even in such a silly way – it was way too much at once. “Ah, shit, my toast’s burning. See you tonight. Text me food to bring!”

“Bye, Merlin,” he chuckled softly.

Merlin hung up and slid the phone away. He rubbed his neck, seeking out the tender fading hickeys Arthur had left when he saw him a few days ago. They’d fucked slowly in Merlin’s bed – it’d been entirely _fabulous_ , learning all sorts of new little things that made Arthur helpless and begging under him – then lain lazily together, dozing and talking until the sun rose and made them part ways. The nights felt too short lately, their days together no longer.

It was a little terrifying, if Merlin was being honest, to think about what was actually happening here.

Merlin forced his actually unburnt toast down and swallowed his coffee in one go, effectively scalding his throat. He showered quickly, dressed, and barely made the bus, distracted by Arthur’s need to talk. He got through his meeting just fine, his boss, Gaius, obviously pleased with the work he’d done on the latest environmental reforms project.

 _thai? :-D_ came the text from Arthur around two in the afternoon.

 _you get the wine and we’re set_ , he replied.

Merlin ordered the food from work and picked it up on the way. He knew he was going to be stupidly early, but it didn’t really matter, not when Arthur wanted to _talk_. He played _Uptown Funk_ on the tube ride over to keep cool and resolutely skipped over _Stay With Me_ in favor of _Blank Space_. He wondered how Arthur felt about running away somewhere far away for a weekend. He wondered if it was too soon to be thinking like that.

It definitely was. Merlin shuddered.

It was just past six in the afternoon when Merlin rang Arthur’s doorbell.

“Password?” Arthur said through the intercom. He was clearly trying to be dramatic but Merlin just giggled.

“Penang Curry,” he said. Arthur buzzed him up immediately. Merlin rode the elevator to the top floor of the building where Arthur had the best views of London Merlin could imagine. The Eye didn’t count.

Arthur opened the door and grinned widely.

“Hey. Come in,” he said. He took the bags of food from Merlin’s hands and leaned in to kiss his lips chastely. His eyelashes brushed Merlin’s cheeks. Merlin chased him for another kiss and ended up following him to the kitchen. They kissed utterly unrushed for several minutes, Arthur backed up against the counter, his fingers tugging Merlin close by the front of his dress slacks. Merlin’s narrow hips fit so well between Arthur’s legs in the cradle of his hips. Arthur leaned a little too far back, giving Merlin access to his jaw and neck, and hit his head on the cabinet.

“Ow,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Maybe we should wait until we can go somewhere softer.”

“Let’s crack open the wine, yeah?”

Arthur nodded and let Merlin step away. He poured out two large glasses while Merlin spooned out the food onto dishes more presentable than take away boxes. They placed everything on the table and settled in close.

“Long day?” Arthur asked when Merlin took a large mouthful of wine.

“Long week,” Merlin admitted. “I… I missed you.”

“It’s been five days,” he said. Merlin almost regretted saying it until Arthur said, “It felt like an age.”

“It did,” Merlin said gravely.

“To be honest my hand was starting to cramp up at work,” Arthur went on. Merlin almost choked on a vegetable. “I’ve been making it work far too hard the last few days.”

“You could’ve called,” Merlin said. “I’d have been here in a heartbeat.”

“Merlin, it’s not – you know you’re not just some booty call I picked up at the club, right?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked from his plate. Arthur hadn’t even touched his food.

“I know,” he said. It was true. They’d just never really… said it. “I like you a lot, and it’s not just the sex.”

“Good,” Arthur said softly. “I feel the same.”

“The sex is fantastic though.”

“That it is.”

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” Merlin asked. “You said on the phone—”

“Oh. Well, sort of,” Arthur said. He glanced away. For the first time Arthur looked genuinely _nervous_. “My sister’s getting married in a few weeks, on the twenty-fourth. She’s been bugging me about a plus one. I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me.”

“Arthur,” Merlin said. He reached for Arthur’s hand across the table. “Did you really think I’d say no?”

“You might have. You should still check your schedule.”

“I’m free that whole damn weekend,” said Merlin. _For you, I’ll be free_ , he wanted to add.

“Good,” Arthur exhaled. His shoulders relaxed. “So you’ll go?”

“Yes, you prat, I’ll be your date to your sister’s wedding. I’ve been dying to meet her anyway,” said Merlin. Arthur groaned. Merlin squeezed his hand.

Merlin happily dug into their curry and Pad Thai feeling a ton lighter than he had all day. They devoured it all, leaving no leftovers. Arthur set about refilling their wine glasses while Merlin wandered into the living room.

“Movie?” he asked.

“Nah. Maybe just some music,” Arthur replied.

“Oh I see how it is. Can’t we digest a little first before we get to it?”

Arthur just laughed. Everything felt normal again.

Merlin knelt next to the coffee table where Arthur’s laptop was already hooked up to the sound system. He scrolled through his library, searching for one of their usual playlists, when he caught sight of something he didn’t expect to see.

“Uh. Arthur?” Merlin called.

“Don’t tell me you can’t figure out a Macbook.”

“Shut up. PCs are just fine, thanks,” Merlin said. “It’s just – why does your iTunes library say you’ve got _Uptown Funk_ and you’ve played it over a thousand times?”

Merlin heard a plate clatter loudly.

“Arthur?”

“It’s fine. Nothing’s broken,” he said quickly.

“All right….”

Merlin turned around and saw Arthur poking his head out of the kitchen.

“Was your laptop hacked or something?” Merlin asked. Arthur groaned. He stepped out with the wine and sat on the end of the couch next to where Merlin sat on the floor.

“Er. No. Not hacked,” Arthur said. Merlin twisted back again; Arthur’s face was bright red. Merlin rested his head against Arthur’s knee, watching him patiently. Arthur sighed.

“Fine. I have a bit of a confession to make,” Arthur said. Merlin felt a twinge of worry but the fact that Arthur was still red as a tomato made it more amusing than anything. “I couldn’t stand the song when we met that night at the club. I meant it from the bottom of my heart.”

Merlin flicked the soft part of his knee. Arthur lightly whacked the back of his head, though his hand settled threaded through is hair. Merlin leaned into his touch and felt a wave of peace wash over him.

“I… look, the song got stuck in my head, right? I had to get it to fix that,” Arthur said hastily.

“You could’ve listened on YouTube.”

“It was getting inconvenient. Plus, _quality_ —”

“Posh git,” Merlin snorted.

“I didn’t realize how much I’d been listening to it, okay? And then I just ended up listening to the damn song after our dates or whatever and, then on days when we couldn’t meet up – it added up,” Arthur said with a final sigh. He sounded ashamed and resigned. Merlin stared at him, feeling his heart beat in his chest acutely. He turned and knelt next to Arthur so they were closer to eye level.

“You realize how utterly soppy that is, yeah?” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded, looking a little glum.

“I think it’s kind of great,” he said. Arthur looked up.

“You do?”

“Maybe I’m a closet romantic,” Merlin shrugged. 

“Closet? Merlin, you brought me roses for my birthday,” said Arthur, “and we hadn’t even known each other more than three weeks then.”

“All right, fine. Not in any closet whatsoever. Openly and obnoxiously romantic, then,” Merlin conceded. “I still think it’s kind of sweet.”

“There’s more,” Arthur said, looking uncomfortable again.

“Okay.”

“Go search for _Fancy_ in there,” Arthur said. He’d covered his face and his voice came muffled and small. Merlin tried not to laugh.

He did as Arthur said; no results popped up.

“Uh. Did you delete it or something?” he frowned.

“I fucking hate _Fancy_ ,” Arthur admitted.

“What? Arthur!” Merlin gaped.

“I lied,” he said, sighing. “I lied, all right?”

Merlin got up and sank into the couch at Arthur’s side. Arthur took his hand and folded their fingers together absently.

“You’re kind of impossible; you know that, right?” Arthur said with a dry chuckle. “I couldn’t believe my fucking luck when I saw you that night.”

“Um, yeah; I’d spilled your drink all over you.”

“I forgave that pretty damn quickly, you have to admit,” Arthur said. “Look, Merlin. You’re gorgeous and hilarious and I meant it when I said you’d distracted me with your ridiculous dancing. I wanted to touch you so badly; I was heading off the floor and then you were there and – I just really wanted you.”

Their gazes locked. Arthur looked open and soft to the point it almost hurt Merlin to keep looking, yet he wouldn’t look away for anything.

“So you, what, picked the most abhorrent song you could think of to get me to take you out?” Merlin asked, laughing softly.

“I went easy. I could have gone with _Blurred Lines_.”

“I wouldn’t have take you out, bets be damned,” Merlin said.

“Yeah, I guessed as much,” Arthur smiled. “So. Creeped out enough yet?”

“Maybe a little,” Merlin admitted.

“I’d understand if you wanted to run for the hills. It’s kind of… not okay at all.”

“Sort of. You should’ve mentioned it sooner, I think,” Merlin said. Arthur winced. “But it doesn’t matter so much. You’re not a serial killer as far as I know and you didn’t lure me into a relationship with you to torture me in some S&M-Stockholm-Syndrome-combo situation,” Merlin added, “so I think I can forgive this in the end.”

“Really?”

“I might have you make it up to me,” Merlin said, shooting Arthur a look that made him blush even brighter, “but, yes, you silly man. It’s fine.”

“I’m glad. I’d hate to build this relationship on lies,” Arthur said. He sounded so serious, hardly relieved.

“So… we’re having a relationship?” Merlin asked before he could stop himself. He didn’t bother trying not to sound hopeful.

“I hoped we were,” Arthur said. “I hope I didn’t buy the nice wine and the fancy lube you like for nothing.”

Merlin laughed loudly. He bent into Arthur’s shoulder for support, even though Arthur was practically bowled over laughing too. It wasn’t even that funny, but the relief was enough to lighten their spirits. They ended up in a bit of a tangle half-upright on the couch by the time they settled down.

“So… to be clear,” Arthur said, clearing his throat. Merlin raised his head from where he’d ended up pillowed on Arthur’s shoulder, “You’re my boyfriend, and you don’t hate me for being a creep.”

“Yes. Which would make you mine,” Merlin smiled. “My creep, that is.”

Arthur kissed his lips softly, gently; Merlin could feel the honesty and joy in every little motion. He reached and pulled Arthur down on top of him so they were lying on the couch. Arthur fit into the space Merlin made for him between his legs, his eager hips already grinding down against his groin. Their kissing shifted to something more heated and desperate, as it always did. Merlin ran his hands down the length of Arthur’s muscular back to cup his arse.

Arthur moaned into Merlin’s mouth when he squeezed his arse through his well-fitting jeans, urging him closer.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed, shifting aside slightly to work a hand between them. Merlin pushed his hand away and worked on opening Arthur’s trousers for him.

Arthur rucked up Merlin’s shirt until it ended up on the other side of the room. Merlin watched Arthur kiss down the middle of his chest, straying to his peaked nipples, his tongue and teeth working in tandem to make Merlin arch and buck up against him. Merlin dragged his nails up Arthur’s sides, trying to get his shirt off too, but to no avail. Arthur sat up just long enough to remove it and throw it in a wrinkled heap somewhere out of sight. He eagerly returned to Merlin’s mouth. He yielded easily to Arthur’s persistent tongue while he worked Arthur’s belt open and opened the snap on his jeans. Merlin slid a hand around into his pants. He sighed happily when he reached for his round, supple arse and made Arthur squirm again.

“Christ, you’re a fan,” Arthur exhaled. Merlin ran a tentative finger along Arthur’s crack. His body went taut when Merlin pressed in between his cheeks, searching.

“I guess you could say,” Merlin murmured, already starting to laugh even as he thrust up against Arthur and let him feel his hardness, “I’m all about that bass.”

Arthur groaned loudly. He dropped his head on Merlin’s shoulder while Merlin shook with laughter.

“Shut up, you,” Arthur grumbled. He covered Merlin’s mouth and kissed him hard.

“You love it,” Merlin gasped when Arthur tweaked a nipple. Merlin withdrew his hands in shock, his head spinning pleasantly.

“Maybe – shit, Merlin!” Arthur cried out. Merlin squeezed his cock through his pants again, rubbing the heel of his palm along the length slowly, letting the wet cotton drag with him.

“Maybe what?” he asked sweetly.

Arthur ripped himself away from Merlin. He discarded his jeans and removed Merlin’s without a word of protest from him. Their pants were thrown aside next without preamble. Merlin stroked himself a few times, taking in the view of Arthur bathed the soft lighting of his living room. Arthur watched. His eyes turned several shades darker. He gripped the base of his cock, murmuring _fuck_ quietly before sliding back down along Merlin’s body, fitting them back together.

“God, you’re ridiculous,” he said into the curve of Merlin’s jaw.

He kissed Merlin surprisingly chastely, considering their cocks brushing felt like fire pooling under Merlin’s skin. Arthur moved his hips a fraction, just enough to make Merlin moan.

“Fuck, Arthur—”

“I do love it, you know. Your stupid jokes,” he said, kissing the end of his nose, “your huge ears,” pausing to nip at an ear lobe, “your scarves, even if they hide your neck,” he added, dragging his lips down the side of Merlin’s neck, pausing on his collarbone. “Everything.”

“It’s – Christ, Arthur, it’s been like three months – I agree, I feel the same but, _shit_ —”

Arthur reached a hand between them and wrapped it around both of their cocks, giving them one long, slow stroke.

“Sure we can. Maybe it’s fate,” he said with a huge grin.

“Fate? What, that we were meant to meet in a club and fall all over each other way too fast?” Merlin asked. His breath was coming faster now as Arthur quickened the pace of his hand. He thrust up into his slick grip, a hand twisted tightly in Arthur’s hair.

“Does it matter? It happened anyway, and I know what I feel,” said Arthur. He sounded as unsteady as Merlin, yet absolutely certain of his words. It made the heat in Merlin’s gut pool even faster.  

“Are you sure? Fuck, _Arthur_ ,” he panted. He hooked a leg around Arthur’s thigh and pulled him closer.

“ _Yes_ , for fuck’s sake, I’m sure,” Arthur gasped. His eyes screwed shut, a ridiculously attractive flush spreading across his chest and neck. Merlin wanted to worship every inch of his rose-gold skin.

He pulled _hard_ on their cocks, twisting his hand just right, just enough to bring Merlin to the edge and hold him there, a wicked smile forming on his lips—

“Don’t believe me?” Arthur whispered right into his ear. “Just watch.”

His words alone were enough to make Merlin come, and come with a stupidly overjoyed smile on his face. Arthur, he was happy to see, looked just as inordinately pleased, even as he slumped over, wrung out and exhausted. Merlin wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissing the top of his head and heaving a great, satisfied sigh.

“So what are the chances they’ll play _Uptown Funk_ at your sister’s wedding?”

“I’ll make it happen,” Arthur said.

“Just for me? Now who’s the closet romantic?” Merlin giggled.

Arthur captured his mouth in a languorous kiss, heady and heavy and just right. Merlin kissed back, smiling.

“ _First thing’s first, I’m the realest—_ ”

Merlin let his head _thunk_ loudly against the armrest of the couch.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Merlin muttered over Arthur’s uncontrollable snickering. Merlin grinned at the ceiling anyway.


End file.
